Mae Hiraeth yn y Môr
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: A short piece in which Elrond ponders his past and, most importantly, Celebrían's passing. Deals with his hidden loneliness and pain. the title means "There's Longing In the Sea" in Welsh .


Mae Hiraeth yu y Môr by The Lady Arianrod

  
  


A/n: The title is taken from a Welsh song by Charlotte Church meaning "There's Longing in the Sea". The snippet of song included in this story is from this song.

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR. I own my ideas and my mind. 

Enjoy this Elrond/Celebrían piece. It is mostly a short reflection, but..... whatever. Set during FOTR, before the Council of Elrond at Imaldris. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~

_//Mae hiraeth yn y môr a'r mynydd maith_

_Mae hiraeth mewn distawrywydd ac mewn cân_

_(There's longing in the sea and mountains gray,_

_There's longing too in silence and in song)//_

  


Elrond Peredhil sat alone on an ivory-colored chair. He peered out into the crisp darkness that hung over Imaldris on a cool, fair night. He looked at the deep blue sky that was faceted with diamond stars, and let out a nearly silent sigh. The silence was heavy on this autumn night, and the dark-haired elf was alone. 

  


There was a shell of a presence, a shadow of someone, next to Elrond. Someone who had once shared his life stood next to him in the silent darkness, at his side but not really there. 

  


It was Celebrían. 

  


He could still see the fair-haired (a/n: well, Galadriel and Celeborn have golden and silver hair) Lady of Imaldris standing beside him under the light of the stars so many years ago. For over five hundred years the shadow of Celebrían had come to Elrond continually, most often at night, until he could bear no longer the unrelenting emptiness.

  


The black-haired elf turned down his gray eyes and hid his face from the stars. They were watching him from afar, he could sense it. He felt the power of the Valar and of Illúvatar in those twinkling balls of silver light. The Lord of Rivendell felt humbled by this ancient power from above but continued to ponder.

  


His thoughts returned to Celebrían. She was royalty, the daughter of the Lady Galadriel, keeper of the great ring Nenya. And he had this elf-maiden to himself for a while, but she left long ago. 

  


_//Mewn murmur dyfroedd ar dragywydd daith_

_Yn oriau'r machlud ac yn fflamau'r tân._

_(In murm'ring waters on their endless way,_

_At sunset hours and firelight's flames among)//_

  


Elrond felt the essence of Celebrían when he stood and looked at the sunset sky, and when he stood on the banks of the clear, rushing rivers of Middle-earth. Every star held a memory, every breath of air a dream gone by. And now the Lord of the fair Imaldris stood alone in the world, silently grieving as he beheld all of nature's glory.

  


His children were also grieving for their departed mother, especially Elladan and Elrohir. The twin sons of Elrond were the ones who rescued Celebrían and saw her nearly die from the Orcs. It is not often that the elves witness pain or death, so this onslaught of pain left Elladan and Elrohir scarred. 

  


_//Ond mwynaf yn y gwynt y dwed ei gwyn_

_A thristaf yn yr hesg y cwyna'r gwynt_

_(But fondest in the wind it makes it moan_

_And saddest in the sedge the wind replies)//_

  


In the forlorn cries of the eagle Elrond heard his own heart's song. The lonely, empty, echoing strands of ancient songs were lost in the snowy mountains where Celebrían had been injured. Elrond Peredhil had lost the glow in his eyes and the brightness of the inner fire when Celebrían sailed to the west. 

  


The dark-haired elf was standing on a balcony in his open-air building. The stars formed a tapestry for the ceiling and all was still. Elrond lifted up one hand to the sky, tracing out constellations and star-paths that were formed eons ago. Somewhere beyond it all was Celebrían, in Valinor beyond the sea.

  


The great blue ocean was the one barrier between Middle-earth and all of the mystical, unknown regions of the elves. Elrond would go there someday and finally see his true love again, but for now he remained in the ever-turning world of evil and war and hatred.

  


_//Gan ddeffro adlais adlais yn y brwyn,_

_Ac yn y galon atgof atgof gynt._

_(Awaking echo's echo with its tone_

_And memory's memory in the heart's deep sighs)//_

  


Elrond heard a noise behind him. The visions of the sea and Celebrían faded and there he saw Arwen Undómiel, his youngest child. She stood in the silent night, her dark hair blending in with the shadows.

  


"Father.... are you thinking of mother?" asked Arwen in a calm tone. Her eyes were serious and reflected the starlight. 

  


Elrond looked back at her, then nodded tiredly, a worn air about his ageless face. Arwen looked at the stars and then looked to the West.

  


"I believe that she is thinking of you right now as well," Arwen said as she turned to leave. Elrond stood in the cool autumn night, then felt a connection to someone far away. 

  


"_I shall cross the sea someday, Celebrían, and then we shall meet again_," vowed Elrond in his mind as he left the starry night to face the rest of his life that would come with the dawn.

  


  


  


End.

  


  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


end notes: Well, i always meant to do a story about Elrond and Celebrían, so here it is. Did I convey the feelings well? Did you like or not like it? 

  


Feedback is golden.

  


Farewell!

  


  


  


  


  
  



End file.
